Visita a la adivina
by Akariyami
Summary: Era una idea estúpida, ciertamente estúpida. Pero de todas formas, ¿qué más daba? No era como si ir fuera a cambiar su vida... ¿Verdad?


Hola, hola, hola~ Aquí el primer fic que escribí... ¡y con lemon! No pude evitarlo, fui tan burra de meterme directamente a lo difícil, jeje. Para vuestro disfrute (o tortura, dependerá de vuestra opinión) aquí tenéis un pequeño one-shot yaoi de mi pareja favorita de esta serie.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo las empleo para liberar mis fantasías yaoistas.

"¿Qué demonios hago aquí?"

La misma pregunta pasaba una y otra vez por la mente de un joven de unos diecinueve años, piel levemente bronceada y cabellos dorado trigueño, quien se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de un caserón de dos pisos, de aspecto quejumbroso sin parecer tomar la decisión de entrar. "Un poco más y se derrumba" En realidad, más daba la impresión de estar a punto de tomar la otra dirección y caminar por el camino opuesto a ese lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios. Cerró sus ojos de un increíble azul eléctrico tratando de calmarse y reírse de su propia estupidez mientras inhalaba, esto no era más que una simple pérdida de tiempo de la que burlarse más tarde. Escucharía, asentiría, sonreiría falsamente y se marcharía de allí.

No obstante, ahí seguía, alternando el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno y otro pie, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo, de nuevo el derecho. Suspiró. Sí que era cierto que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, pero … bueno, en realidad, era más bien el peor. Apenas habían pasado un par de meses y aún sentía en la superficie de su piel el sufrimiento de aquel día. ¿Cómo podía una sencilla llamada poner patas arriba toda tu vida? Fácil y sencillo. Cuando esa llamada procedía del hospital central y empezaba con un:

-¿Uzumaki Naruto-san? Me temo que he de comunicarle una terrible noticia …

Y así fue como, de repente, todo se descolocó, saliéndose de su lugar. Un solo segundo de falta de atención al volante había sido el causante de todo el desastre. Es increíble lo cruel que es el destino, el hecho de que un mísero puto segundo hubiera arrasado de golpe con dos vidas completas aún jóvenes … y dejado a un muchacho que apenas un año antes recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad, huérfano de padre y madre. Un muchacho que no pudo seguir sujetando el teléfono tras recibir la noticia de que hacía apenas una hora, había pasado a ser el depositario de todos los bienes de la familia Uzumaki, de la cuál era ahora el único miembro. Un muchacho que sintió el impacto como si también él hubiera estado a bordo de ese vehículo de la desgracia y sintió correr las lágrimas, en el lugar de la sangre, bajando por sus mejillas. Un muchacho que se encerró en sí mismo durante casi un mes en su casa sin querer hablar con nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos. Un muchacho que incluso cuando retomó su rutina diaria sintió que faltaba aún mucho para que el frío aflojase el agarre sobre su corazón, y que sonreía como si ya todo estuviera superado, sintiendo un ligero descanso al ver que sus amigos parecían aliviarse también con su, aunque bien sabía él que era falsa, alegría.

Solo Hinata había persistido en el tema al percibir la verdad tras su mirada. A ella le había contado todo lo que lo acongojaba, y ella había escuchado calmadamente todos sus lamentos, para al finalizar dedicarle una sonrisa tímida pero impregnada de afecto. Fue entonces cuando su peso se aligeró algo gracias a ese silencioso apoyo y por fin después de tanto tiempo de sonrisas cínicas esbozó una que se acercó bastante a las que antes lo caracterizaban. Que buena amiga era esa chica, aunque a menudo no comprendiera sus acciones, y es que a ver ¿quién comprendería que después de escuchar todo con una tierna expresión de dulzura e inalterable, se pusiera completamente roja y se alejara hasta el sillón de la otra punta de la sala de estar cuando consiguió sacar aquella pequeña sonrisa? No había quien entendiera a las mujeres, ciertamente. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de que hasta ahora ninguna le hubiera atraído de manera que sintiera deseos de comenzar una relación … Mierda, ya estamos otra vez en el tema, diecinueve años y aún virgen, la frase que tanto repetían sus amigos para hacerlo de rabiar.

Pero volvamos al tema, ahora mismo estaba delante de una enorme casona vieja en cuya puerta había un cartel en que se leía claramente: "Adivina." ¡Y todo de nuevo por Hinata! Porque, ¿quién se negaría si una chica con esa carita de ángel y con toda la buena intención del mundo te pasara por encima de la mesa que en ese momento os separa un papel impreso de Internet con un anuncio de una adivina que decía poder adivinar todos tus pesares, tu futuro y tu pasado, y darte la solución a tus males? Por lo que a regañadientes aceptó hacerle una visita a la supuesta bruja y ver con qué espectáculo de poca monta le salía para "aliviar sus pesares". No obstante, ¿no habría sido mejor si Hinata le recomendara un buen psicólogo? Pensó con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

Volvió a suspirar y se guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo el famoso anuncio que había estado releyendo para ganar tiempo antes de entrar. Ya no podía atrasarlo más. Con pesadez avanzó el par de pasos que lo separaban de la puerta y dio dos suaves pero firme golpes sobre la madera de la puerta principal.

-Puestos a ir al diablo …- murmuró para sí, sintiendo un pequeño sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y produciendo un escalofriante sonido del rozar de madera contra madera para revelar el rostro de una muchacha de más o menos su misma edad que lo miraba con unos grandes ojos verdes perfilados con rimel y el cabello rosa sujetado hacia atrás con una cinta. Esos ojos verdes lo miraban de arriba abajo con un ligero brillo que reflejaba pensamientos no muy sanos.

-Ejem …-carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica, quien desvió los ojos de una parte demasiado baja para su propio gusto y la centró en su rostro.- ¿Eres tú la adivina?- la chica había vuelto a bajar los ojos y Naruto tomó la firme decisión de que si la respuesta era afirmativa daría media vuelta y no volvería a poner los pies sobre esa acera, por mucho que insistiera Hinata.

-No.-reprimió un descortés suspiro de alivio, esa joven le daba algo de miedo y ¿por qué no decirlo? También un cierto sentimiento de rechazo.- La adivina es mi abuela, está adentro, ¿quieres una consulta?- y sonrió por primera vez de forma amable, algo que agradeció.

-S-sí, supongo que sí.-titubeó un poco al tomar plena conciencia de que iba a entrar en casa de una completa desconocida.

-Entonces pasa.- ofreció con una voz alegre mientras se apartaba para hacerle paso. Será una mujer extravagante que me dirá un par de chorradas y me iré, será una mujer extravagante que me dirá un par de chorradas y me iré. Se repetía como un mantra para calmar la voz que le reprendía en su imprudencia. Oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él.- Está en la salita, primera puerta a la derecha, y disculpa el desorden.

Siguió el camino indicado y su primera impresión fue que no había andado desencaminado, desde luego, la mujer extravagante era. Lo primero que llamaba la atención era sin duda el prominente busto que se apoyaba sobre una mesa de café, enfundado en un vestido de estilo oriental. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesita y usaba la mano como punto de apoyo para una cabeza de cabellos castaño claro dividido en dos coletas con un par de ojos del mismo color en un tono ligeramente más oscuro. En su frente se adivinaba una diminuta marca violeta en forma de rombo. Pero lo más sorprendente una vez Naruto amplió su ángulo de visión fue la gran cantidad de botellas vacías que se amontonaban dificultando la visión de la moqueta. Comprendió de golpe a qué se refería la muchacha con desorden, al mismo tiempo que comprendía el ligero rubor que se veía en las mejillas de la vieja.

Sin embargo, pronto todo esto pasó a un segundo plano. De pie junto a la ventana se encontraba un joven de su edad, tal vez uno o dos años mayor. Su cara estaba ligeramente volteada hacia el cristal por lo que al principio solo pudo distinguir la imponente figura de su cuerpo delgado pero de apariencia atlética y unos cabellos cortos ligeramente en punta en la parte de atrás y de un sorprendente color negro azulado por el reflejo de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Pareció sentir su mirada ya que despegó la mirada del exterior para centrarla en sus propios ojos. Sintió como si todo su ser se estremeciera ante la escrutadora mirada que le dirigieron unos ojos tan negros como la noche destacando aún más sobre un rostro increíblemente pálido, ligeramente oculto por dos mechones de cabello que le caían descuidadamente y fruncido en una mueca entre seria e indiferente.

Con algo de esfuerzo apartó la mirada rompiendo el contacto para centrarlo en la mujer que le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Se adelantó haciendo lo que le pedía y esperó a que la mujer hablase, aún sintiendo la mirada del chico en su espalda.

-¿Alguna vez has ido a ver a una adivina?- preguntó la mujer. Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Bien, verás, yo lo que hago es echar las cartas. Para eso necesito saber tu nombre y primer apellido.- esperó la contestación de Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto.- contestó. Decidió simplemente ignorar al otro ocupante de la habitación y centrarse en lo que supuestamente vino a hacer. Ella comenzó a repartir las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Bien.- repitió.- Eres un muchacho valiente y que no se deja vencer por nada, algo tozudo a veces. No has vivido una vida perfecta, pero sigues sonriendo y no te dejas llevar por la tristeza o la melancolía, aunque eso es solo lo que muestras a los demás para no preocuparlos, por dentro no estás nada bien.

Naruto escuchaba con interés creciente. Tal vez fuera una farsa, pero lo cierto es que de momento iba bien encaminada.

- Hace poco sufriste una pérdida- la mujer continuaba-. No, dos. Dos personas muy cercanas, tal vez tus padres. Aún no lo has superado completamente.- había dado vuelta a dos de las cartas sobre las mesa, las cuales aparentemente eran las portadoras de esa información. Naruto se aguantó un comentario. Parecía saber lo que hacía, aunque seguramente esto no fuera más que la introducción, la adivina estaba demostrándole que lo que diría a continuación no sería una simple broma.- Sin embargo sigues adelante.-hablaba sin apartar la mirada de las cartas, dando uno que otro sorbito a un vasito de sake y volteando alguna que otra carta.- Tampoco has tenido suerte en el amor.

Naruto dejó de sentir entonces la mirada del azabache y supo que había salido de la estancia. Se sintió extrañamente decepcionado, sin entender realmente la razón.

-Así es.-confirmó la última afirmación.

-Tal vez sea que no lo buscas de la forma correcta.

-Simplemente no lo busco.- la rectificó Naruto.- Nunca me interesó mucho ese tema.

-Mmm ...-la mujer lo miraba bajo sus largas pestañas, como insinuando que ese era justamente su problema.- Pero tu suerte en el amor está a punto de cambiar, ya no estás atado por tus padres, niño.-Naruto se sorprendió.- Eres joven y guapo, y guardas mucho amor que dar. Es más, según esto ya lo has conocido.- ¿cómo? ¿De verdad? Su mente divagaba tratando de adivinar quién sería.

-¿Quién? ¿Seremos felices?- se sentía algo idiota haciendo esas preguntas con tantas ansias pero hasta ahora la mujer no se había equivocado en nada. Ésta se echó a reír y le contestó.

-¿Cómo voy a saber yo quién es? Me temo que aunque pueda hacer un vago boceto del futuro, me es imposible darte un concepto exacto. En cuanto a si seréis felices, te diré que aunque ambos hayáis sufrido, encontraréis consuelo y esperanza el uno en el otro. Pero dime, ¿has venido para saber algo en especial?

Naruto se quedó en silencio, en realidad no había venido a nada, él solo quería buscar, encontrar la manera de ser feliz.

-Etto …-lo cierto es que había picado su curiosidad con eso del amor, pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo. Ella pareció adivinar sus inquietudes.

-¿Quieres saber más sobre el tema amoroso?- Naruto se limitó a asentir.- Veamos.-volvió a reagrupar las cartas y las abrió en abanico, dándole a escoger entre ellas.-Escoge dos cartas y ponlas bocabajo.- así lo hizo- Adelante, dime los nombres de aquellas que te parece que podrían ser.-aguardó.

-Mmm... Hinata.-más bien lo dijo por decir algo. No creía que fuera ella. La mujer sonrió comprensivamente y levantó la vista de la carta recientemente volteada.

-Me temo que por mucho que sea deseado, no es ese tu destino.-Naruto no comprendió lo primero, pero lo dejó pasar.- Prueba de nuevo.

- Temari.- otra de sus compañeras, era bastante guapa. Pero los estaba diciendo poco menos que al azar.

-Tampoco. Esta chica ya tiene a alguien a su lado.-de manera que los rumores sobre su noviazgo con Shikamaru eran ciertos.- Niño, ¿seguro que no buscas en el lugar equivocado?- su mirada era indescifrable.

-No sé a qué se refiere.- la anciana sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza como quien escucha a un niño pequeño.

-Bueno, lo siento pero no puedo decirte más.- empezó a apilar las cartas en un montoncito.- Anda, ¡fuera!

Sorprendido por la repentina despedida, por no llamarlo una orden de desahucio, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida. No vio al joven de antes. La muchacha pelirosa lo esperaba a la puerta. Le abrió y antes de que la cruzara le susurró:

-No tardará mucho. Menos de veinticuatro horas. Ve donde no vas nunca. -y tras esas tres frases le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Ahí permaneció paralizado unos momentos. ¿Qué había sido eso? La puerta se volvió a abrir. Era esa chica de nuevo.

-Y ya que tu amor no soy yo, supongo que tú y yo no podremos llegar a más que una aventura de una noche. Es una lástima.- ¡y parecía sentirlo de verdad! El comentario lo había descolocado por completo. ¿"Una aventura de una noche"? Suspiró. Era mejor dar a esa chica por perdida. Aunque esas frases sí que fueron raras...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bien. Repitamos. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

Y allí estamos de nuevo. En un lugar que normalmente no visitaría ni loco. Hizo un cerco a su alrededor con la mirada, varias chicas cuchicheaban y se reían echándole de vez en cuando un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo desde el flanco izquierdo, en el otro lado estaban los que debían ser sus novios, mirándole con un sentimiento que bordaba el odio.

Apartó la mirada avergonzado con un ligero rubor e intentó perderse entre la gente que se amontonaba dentro del pequeño local que se hacía llamar la discoteca del bosque. Lo cierto es que algo sí que recordaba a un bosque, con las paredes pintadas de un oscuro verde hoja y las luces intermitentes que desplegaban múltiples sombras entre las cuales y a cuyo ritmo se movían muchos cuerpos, con movimientos sensuales y roces entre pieles demasiado expuestas. Vamos, no era un lugar que él solía frecuentar, y las miradas de las muchachas le recordaban una de las razones. Tampoco se les podía reprochar. Hacía tiempo que no salía de casa y para una vez que lo hacía se había arreglado bien. Su habitual chándal naranja había sido reemplazado por unos jeans azul oscuro que se ajustaban delineando perfectamente el contorno de sus piernas y una camisa naranja brillante con una espiral en el lugar del corazón que dejaba ver un torso bronceado y ligeramente desarrollado por las sesiones semanales de natación. Su pelo generalmente sin ningún control estaba ahora empapado en gel moldeador seguía disparándose en todas direcciones pero el de una manera que daba a entender la intención. Y sus ojos, sus ojos azules parecían reflejar las luces verdes de una manera especial y se distinguía en sus profundidades la luz esperanzada desaparecida meses atrás. No era que se creyera los desvaríos de la niña loca, en absoluto, pero tal vez fuera cierto que necesitaba abrir el círculo y encontrar a alguien especial y si ligar era tu objetivo, ese era el lugar adecuado.

Por fin encontró un rincón oscuro lejos de miradas indiscretas y desde el cual podría observar la marabunta a su gusto y decidir si alguna le interesaba. Respiró aliviado al sentirse libre de empujones, apretujones y algún que otro toqueteo entre todo ello. Era todo un descanso poder respirar aire medianamente limpio. Recostó la espalda en la pared y se dispuso a examinar la multitud de rostros femeninos sin tener que preocuparse de que le devolvieran la mirada. Los rostros se mezclaban en una masa informe en la pista y se confundían entre el humo artificial. Había chicas de todos los tipos, distinguió una chica rubia escandalosamente guapa peinada con una coleta alta y vistiendo prendas de un sensual color violeta rodeada de chicos. No le sorprendió que entre ellos, al parecer en un lugar de preferencia juzgándolo por las miradas de la joven, a un compañero de clase llamado Sai. Era un buen tío, tal vez algo obsesionado con las partes íntimas de las personas, pero un buen tío al fin y al cabo, le deseó suerte con la rubia silenciosamente y desvió la vista para seguir buscando posibles medias naranjas. Chicas atrevidas que bailaban en la pista, chicas tímidas que se amontonaban en la barra e intentaban charlar, chicas guapas, feas, de aspecto inteligente, unas que solo buscaban diversión en el momento, muchos labios pintados en muchos tonos, ojos bordeados de rimel... Ninguna le llamaba la atención. Tras casi una hora y varios vasos decidió que había sido una tontería esperar otra cosa y consideró si debía marcharse, tal vez llegara a tiempo de ver la película de la noche. Comenzó a despegar la espalda de la pared dispuesto a largarse de allí pero sorpresivamente algo detuvo su avance. Alguien lo había sujetado de la manga de la camisa y tiraba de ella impidiendo la retirada. Pensaba darse la vuelta y decirle "educadamente" que le dejara tranquilo, pero al girar el rostro las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Allí estaba de nuevo. La pálida mano que no le permitía alejarse dejó de ser necesaria. Ya estaba atado por esos ojos profundos que parecían guardar un pedazo de noche, y no creía que esta vez pudiera escapar. Se encontró a si mismo dejando de ofrecer resistencia y quedándose quieto.

-¿Ya te vas?- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír su voz, de textura suave y firmeza candente.- ¿No te importaría quedarte un poco más? -su tono revelaba un latente deseo de que la respuesta fuera negativa y no se resistió al impulso de negar lentamente con la cabeza, su mirada permanecía fija en la ajena. Esos labios pálidos se curvaron para formar un pequeña sonrisa.- Me llamo Sasuke, encantado.

Quiso abrir la boca para responderle y presentarse, pero le dio la impresión de que no sería capaz de articular nada coherente por lo que esta permaneció firmemente cerrada. Sasuke parecía divertido por sus reacciones. Usó el brazo por el cual aún lo tenía cogido para acercarlo a su cuerpo y rodeó su cintura con el otro. Sin saber cómo de pronto se vio arrastrado a una habitación lateral de la discoteca. Y de pronto esos labios estaban muy cerca.

-Me gustas, Naruto.- no le dio importancia al hecho de que el pelinegro recordara su nombre, ni a que le había dicho que le gustaba, demasiado ocupado estaba reponiéndose de la sorpresa que le causó sentir cómo sus labios eran apresados en suave roce por los contrarios. Se movían y separaban dando leves caricias por los suyos, enviando agradables sensaciones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

La calma duró el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar. Sus manos decidieron por cuenta propia enredarse en la nuca de su acompañante y sus labios respondieron con pasión al contacto apenas superficial que el otro había comenzado. No se paró a pensar en el hecho de que un hombre prácticamente desconocido se le había declarado y besado, y que él estaba correspondiéndole. De hecho, no pensó en nada, solo deseaba sentir ese placentero contacto que poco a poco se hacía más profundo a medida que el pelinegro lo acorralaba contra la puerta y acariciaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar. Permiso que le fue concedido tras una levísima vacilación. La lengua de Sasuke (¿cuando había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre?) entró sin dudar en su cavidad y comenzó a explorar cada rincón que se le presentaba, sin acercarse aún a la suya. Parecía estar jugando ya que cada vez que su lengua buscaba la del azabache esta la esquivaba y se dedicaba a hacerlo desesperar. Finalmente pareció ceder y rozó la punta de ambos miembros húmedos en un ardiente primer encuentro. Este roce se repitió una y otra vez, aumentando poco a poco la participación de Naruto quien temblaba cada vez que la lengua de Sasuke se enroscaba alrededor de la suya, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando las manos, que hasta entonces se habían contentado con toquetearle por encima de la ropa decidieron que era hora de pasar a la acción. Casi pega un bote al sentir esas manos pálidas y frías juguetear con el primer botón de la camiseta desabrochándolo con rapidez para abrir paso. Bufó con molestia al sentir que la lengua de Sasuke se retiraba lentamente de su boca. Pero todas sus dudas quedaron suprimidas al sentir una leve succión en su cuello que le arrancó un suave gemido, el primero.

Oyó la tenue risa de Sasuke y su sonrojo aumentó. No contento con eso, los besos y húmedas caricias continuaron asediando cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance, deseoso de volver a escuchar ese sonido divino. Y lo oyó. Naruto se sentía incapaz de resistirse a sus mimos, menos aún tras escuchar su risa. Lo natural y lógico sería que sus pensamientos cavilaran sobre cómo aprovechar ese momento de distracción para huir, pero lo único que pensó fue que deseaba oírlo más a menudo.

_Sonríe para mí. Sonríe por mí. De nuevo. _

Mientras tanto el moreno no se había estado quieto, sus manos ansiosas exploraban la superficie ardiente en que se había convertido el pecho de Naruto. Su delicadeza provocaba irremediables suspiros en el rubio, interrumpidos por algún que otro gemido de placentera satisfacción cuando tocaban un punto especialmente sensible.

_No es suficiente. Más._

Debería apartarse. Sabía que lo que aquel muchacho le estaba haciendo debería resultarle desagradable, e incluso abominable. Su conciencia se lo repetía una y otra vez con cada centímetro de distancia que acortaban esos labios destino sur. Pero las manos que debían empujar a su acosador se empecinaban en tirar de él en lugar de alejarlo. Era su primera vez, con un hombre además, un hombre al que apenas conocía, si es que se podía emplear la palabra "conocer", y lo peor de todo es que no cabía imaginar algo que deseara más que sentir esas manos que ahora pellizcaban y masajeaban sensualmente alrededor de dos pequeños botoncitos de carne ya duros ante el sensual tratamiento.

_Más abajo._

Sintió la tela de su camisa deslizarse por sus hombros y perderse en un lugar indeterminado de la habitación que ahora podía apreciar que se trataba de una especie de habitación. Sus ojos más acostumbrados a la oscuridad descubrieron que no estaban totalmente a oscuras como pensó en un primer momento sino que media docena de velas dispuestas estratégicamente en varios estantes que poblaban las paredes alumbraban el espacio proyectando bailantes sombras en la gruesa moqueta. En una esquina descubrió una cama de sábanas verdes. Hacia allí parecía querer dirigirle el pálido muchacho que ahora tiraba de él, aprovechando para palpar su espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

Aguantó un quejido al sentir su espalda caer sobre el colchón de manera algo brusca. Abrió los ojos cerrados durante el viaje para ver cómo su compañero lo miraba desde lo alto. Esos ojos. La aparente frialdad mostrada en la visita a la adivina había sido apartada por un sentimiento indefinido. Cálido hasta el punto de sentir que iba a ser calcinado. Un fuego en plena vida parecía haber derretido la pared de hielo que anteriormente los cubría y ahora se rebelaban llenos de una acuciante urgencia por la persona que tenía ante él. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al saberse provocante de ese radical cambio.

La cama chirrió por el peso extra cuando Sasuke apoyó las rodillas en la cama, gateando sensualmente para situarse sobre Naruto, quien lo esperaba ansioso a su propio pesar. Comenzaba a hacer mucho calor en el cuarto, y el ojiazul dudaba que proviniera de las velas precisamente. Suspiró en la boca contraria cuando Sasuke capturó de nuevo sus labios en un beso demandante.

_Está bien. Más que bien. Pierde el control._

Esta vez no se quedaría atrás. Afirmó sus brazos fuertemente en la espalda de su... ¿amor? ¿Era eso?

_No escaparás._

Las manos habían decidido que ya era hora de pasar a algo más serio. Fue despojado, literalmente, de los pantalones por medio de un delicado pero firme movimiento y se perdieron al igual que la camisa en algún lugar de la habitación. Eso no era justo. El otro aún tenía puesta toda su ropa. Pero se iba a asegurar de solucionar esa injusticia.

_También quiero verte._

Retiró sus manos de su espalda y las fue bajando rápidamente. El pelinegro vestía una camisa ajustada de color oscuro, no podría asegurarlo por culpa de la escasa iluminación, pero le pareció que era de un color azul zafiro. Un dragón negro cruzaba su pecho en relieve provocando la ilusión visual de que se enroscaba entorno a su torso. Una prenda sin duda adecuada a la persona que la vestía, hermosa. Pero en ese momento no la veía más que como un estorbo. Coló las manos por debajo para levantarla con comodidad y, ¿por qué no? Tener un primer contacto con esa pálida piel que tanto ansiaba. Una vez la camisa acompañó al resto de la ropa perdiéndose entre los jirones de sombra, pudo por fin recorrer con sus dedos ese torso color luz de luna.

_Perfecto. _

No se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto el albino lo había descubierto hasta que sintió cómo retiraba con prisas la ropa interior, y una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente a la vista de esos ojos que parecían memorizar todo lo que veían. En ese tiempo los furiosos choques entre sus bocas no le habían dejado pausa para más, pero la vergüenza fue lo bastante grande para tratar de apartarlo con la intención de tapar esa zona tan íntima.

-No lo hagas, déjame verte, eres hermoso.-esa voz aterciopelada y masculina, susurrándole confidencialmente al oído.

_Me paraliza. _

Pegó un respingo al sentir una de esas frías manos envolver completamente su miembro sin avisar. La mano permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, Sasuke disfrutaba al saberse dueño de la situación, y lo demostraba torturándole incluso al comenzar a mover los dedos, con lentitud. Descendía con parsimonia hasta la base para volver a subir a un ritmo desesperante. Pronto las caderas entraron en juego intentando acelerar la suave cadencia a la que el pelinegro lo sometía, causando una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro blanco. Finalmente obedeció la silenciosa súplica y incrementó la fuerza y rapidez de movimientos.

-Te he estado esperando...- sus dedos presionaban y masajeaban la punta ya húmeda sacándole satisfactorios suspiros envueltos en placer. Las palabras del azabache llegaban amortiguadas y dificultosamente a su cerebro.

_Más. Más rápido._

Contrariamente a sus deseos, la mano aminoró poco a poco hasta detenerse. Gruñó a modo de protesta, lo que sacó otra sonrisa ladeada al que ahora se inclinaba sobre él. El mensaje estaba claro: era su turno. Esto se confirmó cuando Sasuke le mostró tres dedos colocándolos sobre sus labios.

Podía negarse. Esos ojos amos de la noche se lo decían. Pero no. La decisión estaba tomada. No sabía cuándo exactamente lo había decidido. ¿Tal vez cuando esa voz irresistible dijo que lo había estado esperando? ¿O cuando esos labios duros de piel de porcelana se auto declararon dueños de los suyos? ¿Fue cuando se le confesó? ( Porque no se podía llamar de otra forma a que le dijera que le gustaba) ¿Quizás cuando le tomó la mano? No podía creerlo, pero la respuesta era obvia. Se había enamorado de ese hombre la primera vez que lo vio y no había confusión posible. Sí, señoras y señores, Naruto Uzumaki, el señor virgen-a-los-diecinueve-años para los amigos, tras tanto tiempo sin encontrar a alguien que le hiciera pensar en algo más que amistad, se había enamorado finalmente, y de un hombre. Por fin entendía las palabras de la adivina sobre que no lo buscaba en el lugar correcto. Supo que hacía unos días eso le habría resultado traumático y si se lo hubieran dicho habría reído la broma y lo habría negado firmemente. Pero ahí estaba la evidencia. Y nunca habría pensado que caer de esa manera se sintiera tan bien.

En fin, el siguiente paso estaba claro. Entreabrió ligeramente los labios dejando pasar esos finos dedos que ya poseían cierta tibieza. Paseó la lengua por toda la superficie, ayudado de su propia mano, empapándolo completamente con su saliva, dentro y fuera. Contuvo una mueca de satisfacción al percibir el cambio en la mirada oscura. Finalmente Sasuke retiró los ya humedecidos dedos, mientras un hilo de saliva los unía aún durante un momento para luego deslizarse por la comisura de los labios sonrosados.

_Estoy listo. Continúa. _

La primera sensación que le llegó fue de incomodidad cuando el primero de esos dedos se abrió paso en su interior. Seguida de dolor cuando se sumaron el segundo y el tercero. Se removió incómodo entre las sábanas empapadas de sudor y sonrió cuando unos finos labios retiraron de sus mejillas unas inadvertidas lágrimas que se le escaparon al comenzar un abrir y cerrar, acompañado del salir y entrar. Los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos, primeramente de dolor, aunque la adaptación fue rápida y estos fueron sustituidos por otros de placer. Sus caderas se movían instintivamente contra la mano que lo profanaba de esa manera tan deliciosa.

En esta ocasión sí se permitió una queja cuando Sasuke se apartó de él. ¿Cuándo habían desaparecido los pantalones y la ropa interior del pelinegro? Y lo que era más importante... ¡¿Cómo coño se suponía que iba a entrar en él esa cosa!? Luchó para apartar la vista de tan prominente erección, del mismo calibre que la que él mismo tenía entre sus piernas, pero desde luego no del mismo tamaño. Cerró los ojos. Iba a doler. ¡Y mucho!

Se mordió los labios intentando no gritar al sentir entrar la punta, deseando que el dolor terminara pronto. Obedeciendo sus deseos Sasuke decidió entrar de un golpe para abreviar el dolor. Esta vez el grito fue imposible de contener, resonando en la estancia vacía a excepción de ellos dos. Al contrario de lo que podía esperar, la envestidas comenzaron de inmediato. Sus labios sangraron al intentar contener los gritos inútilmente. Distinguió entre el dolor una segunda sensación que no pudo identificar.

Tras esas primeras envestidas de prueba, el ritmo comenzó a acelerar, convirtiéndose en un roce frenético. La segunda sensación aumentó y se dio cuenta de que no era otra cosa que placer. Los gemidos y los gritos inundaban el aire de la habitación. El aire se espesaba y se convertía en poco menos que en vapor. El vaho se acumulaba en las ventanas. Y las caderas entrechocaban en una danza sensual.

_Más fuerte. _

Las manos de Sasuke tiraron de su espalda, incorporándolo sobre él, con lo que pudo ayudar con sus piernas al rápido vaivén. Dedicó un pensamiento agradecido a la música de discoteca que impedía que los vergonzosos sonidos que pronunciaban él y Sasuke fueran oídos fuera. Sobre todo cuando Sasuke tocó ese punto dentro de él que hizo doler su garganta de tanto gritar. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Sasuke, intentando guiarlo de nuevo a ese punto.

_Ahí._

Sintió una presión en el bajo vientre que indicaba su próximo final, y vio en los ojos de Sasuke cegados por el placer que le pasaba lo mismo. Finalmente ahogaron el último grito de la noche en un asfixiante beso que robaba el aliento, escondiendo sus nombres pronunciados por los labios contrarios y se derramaron al unísono, Sasuke en su interior y él entre sus vientres.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las mantas revueltas, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Tardó unos minutos en conseguir pensar con claridad.

-D-dijiste que... ¿me estabas esperando?-consiguió articular.

-Sí... -no parecía ser muy hablador, bien él hablaría por los dos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperabas?

-Tú no eres el único que pregunta a la adivina sobre su suerte.

-¿Pero tú crees en esas cosas?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, ha servido, ¿no?-rió suavemente y Naruto pronto le siguió.

Aún era muy pronto por la noche. Se acurrucó en ese pecho pálido y sintió cómo le rodeaba la cintura posesivamente. Sonrió. Tendría que agradecérselo al día siguiente a Hinata. Era la primera amplia sonrisa completamente sincera en mucho tiempo, y al sentir los dedos de Sasuke jugar con sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor supo que la seguirían muchos mas. Suspiró.

_Te amo. No me preguntes la razón, es solo una realidad._

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón mil veces, Selene y cualquier otra lectora que la encontrase incompleta! Subí por error la versión sin terminar T.T Es la primera vez que intento publicar en y he tenido algún que otro problemilla... Gracias que leí tu review y me di cuenta del problema, por supuesto que no lo dejo ahí cortado, aquí tienes la versión terminada y perdón por la espera, ya me dirás ^^


End file.
